25 Days of Advent
by Kezi-chan
Summary: Norway won't have anything to do with Denmark this December, but he's left him a gift each day to make up for it. DenNor; daily fic until Xmas 2010.
1. Day 1

"Norge! Norge Norge Norge Norge!" Denmark called out cheerily, pounding on his friend's door. "Norge! Open up! It's cold!" Finally, after more harsh knocking, the door opened up to the resident Norwegian's glaring face.

"Hei Dan." He greeted blankly, but not sounding too annoyed. "What do you want?" The Dane grinned, adjusting his scarf.

"It's December and that means it's nearly Christmas which means we need to spend way more time together and decorate trees and bake stuff and-"

"No." Norway cut across him. "Christmas also means I'm still very busy. Unfortunately for you I can't afford to spend anymore time with you than I usually do. Some of us actually plan on getting work done on time." Denmark stopped and pouted slightly.

"But Noooorge, it's Christmas! You're meant to stop working and spend time with family and lovers." The shorter man lightly blushed at the word 'lovers' but ignored it. He sighed, stepping aside to motion the Dane in.

"I knew you would complain about this," he mumbled. "So I prepared you something. Just come inside already, I don't want to waste any more heat." Denmark beamed and hurried inside, eager to ask questions. "Now be quiet," Norway beat him to it. "And stay here. And take your boots off tidily. I'll be right back." While he walked upstairs to fetch the mystery item, Denmark did his best to remove and place his boots in an orderly fashion, not spreading snow everywhere.

The Norwegian seemed to make a point to be quick whenever he was leaving Denmark unattended in his house, so there wasn't much of a wait until Norway walked downstairs, carrying a large red and green box. Denmark stared oddly at it as it was handed over to him.

"This is in exchange for not bugging me this season, got it?" Denmark shifted the box in his hold while he nodded, listening to the contents move around. Norway rolled his eyes. "Don't do that, you might be breaking things." He took the box back and led him into the living room where he could safely place it on a table. "You can open it you know." He clarified. "Otherwise I wouldn't have given it to you this early." The Dane grinned like a child and happily took the lid off the box, peering inside.

His joyful look quickly changed to confusion at the sight of the contents. Two layers of smaller paper boxes of many different shapes and sizes were organised near-perfectly in the box. They were all numbered on the top and from a quick inspection Denmark could guess there were about 25 smaller boxes. "Nor, what's all this?" Norway gave him a 'you-are-an-idiot' look before replying.

"It's like an Advent calendar. You know, there's a box for each day, so each day you don't have to annoy me." Denmark's face lit up in understanding and his happiness returned. He picked up the paper box labelled one and looked at it. It was about the size of a ring box, but he knew already that it wouldn't contain anything like that.

"So I can open this one today?" Norway nodded, taking a seat.

"Yeah, but no peeking at the other days or I'll have to set my troll on you." He reminded him casually, but Denmark was already set on opening his little box. Picked off the lid and tipped out the little prize; a piece of dark chocolate. "That's usually what's in the modern ones," Norway commented. "So I thought I should start with that. They won't all be food though, so don't get your hopes u-" Denmark cut him off by wrapping his arms around Norway's waist and squeezing him, chocolate clamped between his teeth.

"I can tell I'm gonna like this already~"

**AN: This has been going on deviantart since the beginning of the month and I'm finally gonna get around to putting it on here too. Deviantart version may be uploaded faster due to it being easier, but all of it will end up here.**

**Also, I've been informed that in Scandinavia Christmas is the 24****th****, not 25****th**** (my mistake), but there will still be 25 stories with Christmas celebrated on the 24****th****.**

**Enjoy~**

**(Also, apologies for spamming people who have me on alert with all of these chapters at once. ^^")**


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Santa hat.

Denmark woke up the next morning to snow. More snow. He groaned and tried to bury himself deeper in the covers of his bed, body aching slightly from the cold, being forcibly removed from Norway's house yesterday and (damned if he would admit it) general old age. Norway…

Denmark's eyes shot open as he remembered. Norway had given him a box of things, and today was the second of December. He pushed himself up, muscles protesting, and set his feet on the floor. Now that he was up he had to stop again; if he could just remember where he put it...

He scanned his eyes across the room, looking for a trace of green (because the red wasn't really going to stand out much from everything else.) Not finding the prized box he managed to stand up and groggily made his way out of the door, grabbing another jumper on the way. At the top of the stairs he looked around again in case he had left it in the second floor hallway for some reason before descending into the entrance way. Still not finding it he grumbled and walker into the lounge. It seemed his memory hadn't quite woken up yet, proven by his still empty hands. He sighed and headed to the kitchen for coffee, or maybe a beer.

It wasn't until after he had flicked the coffee machine on that he turned to find the box sitting in the centre of the kitchen table. His urge to hit himself was overpowered by curiosity so he wasted no time in collecting the second box. It was a bit larger than the one the day before; square but around the size of his out stretched hand with the number two printed in a cursive font. He lifted the lid off and saw a small blanket of red fabric folded into the box. Pulling it out, it turned out to be a Christmas Santa hat; red with white fluff on the rim and a matching poof of white on the tip. Denmark ran his fingers over the soft fleece and as he unfolded it a small note fell out onto the table. He picked it up and read the neat script.

'_Don't get sick idiot. I won't help; this might.'_

The Dane chuckled at the note, especially when he spotted part of a rim of coffee on the corner of the paper. He gave another laugh when he found another small coffee stain on the inside of the hat. Not minding it he shoved the hat onto his head before fetching his own coffee. It was a warm hat, he decided. So maybe he'd wear it around a bit.

Denmark swivelled on his office chair, kicking up his feet slightly and ignoring the paperwork on his desk.

"Matthias, have you finished that work yet?" His boss poked his head into the room and the nation made no attempt to make it look like he was working.

"Mornin' boss," he chimed, twirling his pen in his hands. The other man looked at him strangely for a moment or two before clearing his throat.

"Well, just make sure those reports are ready by tonight Matthias." He said simply before making his exit. Denmark saluted him cheekily and turned back to his desk, pulling the rim of the Santa hat down slightly as he did.


	3. Day 3

Denmark awoke on the third morning of December feeling as bad, if not worse than he had felt the previous morning. Upon opening his eyes he figured out that this was because adding to his weather and age, he had slept on the couch. Thinking back, he never had finished those reports, or any other work for that matter, so he had been made to say back and try. He failed overall, but prided himself in getting a bit more done. As he reached up to scratch his head tiredly he felt soft fleece rather than the expected thick hair. He pulled the hat off his head and smiled at it, finally finding a good enough reason to get up.

Yesterday he had thought to put the large Advent box somewhere where he could remember and find it. That was, he left it on the kitchen table again. Denmark walked over to it, rubbing his arms a bit and fished out the 3rd box. It was smaller but deeper than the other two, along with slightly heavier. He opened the box and pulled out his daily prize; today, a yellow rubber duck. Glued on top of the side of it's head was a tiny hat imitating his own common worn one.

"Gee, these gifts are gonna be weirder than I thought," he muttered to himself. Still, he wasn't complaining about it. Come to think of it, a warm bath was probably exactly what he needed at the moment…

"Quack." Denmark childishly flicked the duck through the water, moving it around the tub. "Quack quack quack." He grinned, not caring how silly this would've looked to anyone watching. Then again the thought of anyone watching him in the bath was slightly disturbing. Unless it was Norway of course; that'd be welcomed.

He dove the duck under water again, switching it to a longboat in his mind. It ploughed through the oceans, off to bug Sweden or England before returning home to his wife. Somewhere in another part of his house he heard the phone ringing but he decided to ignore it. His fingers were starting to get wrinkled, but the water wasn't completely cold yet and little DenDuck had plenty more adventures to go on.


	4. Day 4

Denmark had gotten an earful the next morning from his boss about not picking up his phone, not finishing his work, being drunk when he eventually did pick up his phone… So naturally, he hung up quickly and thanked God it was his day off.

Walking into the kitchen, dressed after a nice shower (the rubber DenDuck was now placed by the kitchen sink to try and make washing dishes more appealing. Denmark didn't think it was working so well so far,) he flipped open the lid of the large box again and opened the fourth box. Inside this were two notes, the first being a 50 kroner note and the second a simple piece of paper that read "Don't buy beer." Denmark chuckled, especially at the vivid underlining of the statement.

"I guess I'm going out then," the Dane confirmed, shoving the note into his pocket. He closed the boxes again and left them safely in their original spot before heading upstairs to grab his wallet. His keys, jacket and boots were tucked in their usual places by the door. He made quick work of putting the garments on and slipped the keys into his pocket as well.

"Bye house," he called out as he left, locking the door on his way. He hurried to his car, the cold already starting to bite. His only decided destination was the city area; where he would go from there would have to be decided.

Denmark walked out of the theatre grinning. Even though he wasn't a huge fan of the franchise, and it was British, Harry Potter films did have good action in them. The 50 kroner was still resting comfortably in his pocket, unspent as of yet. It wouldn't have paid for the movies but he would find something else.

Thinking, Denmark stopped to look around him. There were a fair few odd shops around, but the one that caught his eye best was the warm, slightly crowded coffee store. Making a beeline for the doors, he soon found himself surrounded by warmth and the pleasant aroma of caffeine. The weather meant that the store was full and the line was long, but luckily it added to the heat. He got in line and began to impatiently wait. Norway was usually with him in coffee shops to keep him behaved and distract him from the wait. He tried imagining the little Norwegian was there with him, but it wasn't quite the same if he couldn't talk to him. Talking aloud to himself would attract attention, but then again spending 15 minutes thinking about the man he loved, who he promised not to disturb, didn't make him feel too much better anyway.

Eventually he got his coffee and found a single table to sit at. He now had a handful of coin which he spilt onto the table, counting them out and generally fiddling with them. He really wanted to text Norway, or to call him or email him just to say hi. Of course, any of those would be recognised as from him and then promptly ignored most likely, which would make Denmark unsure if Norway had received it. That'd only fuel his desire to contact him more.

The hot coffee had disappeared, leaving only a fine powder of coffee and sugar at the bottom of the cup. Reluctantly he picked himself up, dumping the coins back into his pocket and dragging himself out into the cold outdoors. Just as he was ready to head home grumbling, something drew his attention in. A pay telephone; he headed over to it quickly, smiling again. A call from his mobile would tell Norway it was him, but a call from a pay phone…

He dropped in a few coins, not many since he knew he couldn't talk long, and dialled the Norwegian's office number. He bounced on the balls of his feet as the phone rung on the other end. Barely two rings in it was answered.

"Hello, Alexander speaking." Denmark grinned, relishing the voice even though it had barely been three days since he last heard it. "Hello?" His mind raced as to what to say before one of them had to hang up. He opened his mouth and blurted out his first thought.

"Jeg elsker dig." He didn't give the Norwegian a chance to reply, no matter how badly he wanted one, before hanging the phone up. He wore a smile as he walked back to his car. On his way he passed one lone busker; a lone boy playing the violin in the freezing cold. His hair was brown and his eyes were a lighter blue, much like Denmark's own, but the sound was only a further reminder of Norway. On a whim, he emptied the rest of his change into the boy's violin case, earning him a smile in returning. The rest of the walk definitely felt lighter.

Norway paused, phone still held against his ear as the dial tone continued. Rolling his eyes, he put it back down and picked up his pen again. He hadn't been waiting for a call, but he couldn't say that he found it surprising. It was a little thing, but so much like the Dane.

"_Jeg elsker dig."_

Norway wouldn't admit to even the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks when he had heard that. That comment was the same; so much like Denmark.


	5. Day 5

Even though he had only spoken to him yesterday, Denmark still had to try very hard not to pick up his phone and contact his boyfriend. He wasn't used to not being able to properly talk to Norway for so long, even if 'so long' meant less than a week so far. It was worse knowing that this would go on for another twenty days. That was nearly three weeks! 480 hours, 28800 minutes, 1728000 seconds! Suddenly he was seeing what his hours in his office at work had accomplished. He could tell that the month ahead was going to screw him up badly. In the end, he would just have to go to the big box on his table for comfort.

The fifth box was small and rectangular. Upon opening it, he found his daily gift that day was a kazoo; one of those small metal instruments that you just blew into and made a buzzing noise. He put it to his mouth and blew a couple of testing notes. Feeling confident, despite his normal lack of musical talent, Denmark starting humming more tunes; his national anthem, some old Eurovision songs, nursery rhymes… He tried blowing harder and softer to hear the outcome, eventually changing to trying to make the loudest sound possible.

Half an hour later he was still lying on the couch, still blowing the kazoo albeit monotonously now. His eyes began wandering over to his phone again. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Sitting up, he grabbed the phone and flipped through the contacts. Norway wasn't the only person he could call.

Tino had his hand submerged in soapy water when the house phone rang. Peter was playing outside, so he called out to Sweden instead. "Berwald, can you get the phone?" He caught a grunt in reply which was nearly drowned out by the man's heavy footsteps. Sweden held the phone to his ear and tried to speak clearer.

"H'llo? B'rw'l-"

"!" A harsh buzz blasted through the phone, nearly prompting him to drop it. Tino looked up at him as the tall man clenched his fists, scowling.

"D'nm'rk…" he growled, not pleased at the laughter he could now hear.

"Just be happy I don't have another vuvuzela!" he managed between barks of laughter. Quickly, and probably wisely, the Dane hung up the phone, leaving the Swede to fume at the dial tone. Finland, having heard enough of the conversation, dried his hands and walked over to him.

"He's just restless. It wasn't that bad anyway," Tino reassured him, taking the phone from his hands to hang it up. He ignored the scary expression and reached up to touch his hair lightly. "Just ignore it." Sweden grunted again and wrapped his arm around the Finn's waist.

"M' w'fe." Tino huffed slightly.

"Yeah yeah."


	6. Day 6

When Denmark woke up on the Monday morning, something didn't feel right. He looked around his room; nothing. Gave a sniff; nothing. Gave another sniff, then another; ok that was something.

He groaned as he pulled himself up, feeling slower than usual. Maybe he should've worn more clothes on Saturday in town, but he couldn't change that now. He'd have to live with a bit of a cold for at least a small while. On the bright side, he wouldn't be told off by Norway if he didn't see him, and hopefully his reasonably good immune system would kick in before he did.

He dragged himself downstairs, instincts kicking in as he turned on the coffee machine and grabbed the cold and flu tablets. Next he turned to the next, now frequent part of his day. The 6th box was big, a fair bit bigger than all the others, and also felt completely full. Curiously he opened it, only to find another, slightly smaller box inside. Tipping this box out onto the table, he discovered that it was a new, unopened box of tissues.

Denmark stared in disbelief at his gift on the table with many half formed questions racing through his head, mostly beginning with "what-" "how-" or "the fu-?" In the end, he resigned to the answer that he had a crazy mind-reader for a boyfriend. But of course that would mean that he already knew that the Dane had gotten himself sick, so really he'd probably ask about it and he'd get told off anyway. Dammit.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he opened the box and took one of the tissues gratefully, seeing as he didn't know where any more, if there were any, were in his house. Norway probably knew that he probably didn't have any too; sneaky bastard. Still, an hour later when he walked out the door to head to work he didn't forget to grab the box on his way.

"Matthias, are you getting a cold?" Ah right, there was one other person who would tell him off; his boss.

"No," he answered, voice sounding distinctly nasally. "Maybe, just a bit. It's not country related so don't worry." He defended himself. His boss sighed.

"Well at least that's a good thing. Just try not to let it affect your work and make it worse than usual." Denmark huffed at him, grabbing his kazoo out of his pocket and buzzing aggressively at him. His boss blinked. "Is that… never mind; I'll leave you alone to work." The nation nodded with another curt buzz and turned back to his desk as his worried superior walked out.


	7. Day 7

By the next day Denmark's illness had reached what was (hopefully) its peak. His boss had granted him the day off after he had decided to pass out at his desk and spend the night there so now he was stuck rolling around in his bed, restless as ever. He had woken up by 10; it was now half past 11.

He shifted in his bed for the umpteenth time, the covers becoming gradually more twisted around his body, when the phone rang. He looked up immediately; maybe it was Norge! Wrestling his arm out of the sheets he grabbed the phone eagerly. "Hallo?"

"Duuuuuuude, it is cold as fuck." Denmark collapsed back onto his mattress. Prussia, though a friend, was not his beloved. "Seriously, this is so not awesome."

"I know right?" he drawled. "It's already screwed me over." He finished the statement with a well timed sneeze.

"Haha, shame!" The Dane rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the sympathy and taking time out of your obviously busy schedule to call me." He grabbed another tissue from the box, thinking that he made need more soon. "Oi, you should come over. I'm bored." He whined, eager for company.

"You're sick as hell though aren't ya?" Prussia complained. "And it's freezing out."

"Mm… I have eggnog." He tried bribing him. Well that wasn't completely lying; he might have eggnog…

The line went silent for a minute. "Fine I'll come over. Just don't expect me to be your maid or any of that." Denmark grinned, partly from his success and partly from picturing Gil as a maid.

"'Course not, now get your pale ass over here."

Prussia managed to show up by 12, God knows how, and greeted him with the customary 'banging on the door and yelling profanities in German'. Denmark had a fire going, which made Prussia most pleased to be inside.

"Waaaarmth," he hummed, heating his hands close to the flames. "Hey, got any marshmallows?" Denmark shrugged taking back his seat on the couch. "Fine, what about that eggnog you promised? The awesome me deserves it for coming all the way out here."

"There might be some in the fridge," he said, sinking back into the cushions. "You go check." Prussia stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

"Fine, I'll just raid your kitchen then with my blank check for food." He begrudgingly stood up turned to the kitchen. "Anything else you want me to get while I'm up, princess?"

Denmark closed his eyes. "A blonde wig, blue contacts and sailor cap for you to wear while you spoon feed me soup and lovingly call me an idiot?" Prussia snorted.

"Oh ja, and I'll wear a sexy nurses outfit with it." He laughed. "Keep your fantasies to yourself." He remarked, walking off into the kitchen. "Yo Den!" he called out after barely five seconds. "What's this huge ass box doing here?" Denmark's mind worked slowly. _'Box, kitchen, cold, Norge…'_ Finally it clicked and he dragged himself to his feet for the second time in five minutes and moved into the kitchen. Prussia was raiding the fridge, as promised, but Denmark ignored him and opened the box for the 7th time.

Today's box was a small cube one, about palm sized. Inside was a single Christmas mince pie, along with a note. 'Seriously, this is the last food item. Be quiet.'

"What's that huh?" Denmark held the pie defensively away from Prussia, who had indeed found eggnog for them both.

"It's my Advent calendar and this is my gift." He explained, nibbling the edge of the pie crust.

"Sweet, can I have some?" Prussia asked, eying up the food.

"No!" Denmark said firmly.

"Aww, why not?"

"It's my gift from Norway, made lovingly."

"Dude, you know it's from a supermarket packet right?"

"…shut up or I'll confiscate your eggnog." Prussia shrugged, holding his glass and the jug as defensively as Denmark had held the pie.

"Whatever, at least I'm not some lovesick puppy," he teased. Not a second later, his cell phone buzzed. Gilbert quickly grabbed it, his face lighting up, and flicked it open. "Hey birdie! How's the snow in North America?" Denmark laughed at him before he had to start coughing. Not lovesick indeed.


	8. Day 8

Snore.

Groan.

Shove.

"Ngh."

THUMP.

"Argh,"

THUMP.

"Fuck!"

Denmark was lucky enough to be able to hear this morning chorus all before he opened his eyes to find himself and the floor, ungracefully laying across a cursing Prussian. His own landing hadn't hurt so much, but Prussia's seemed to be a different story; probably why Denmark's hadn't been so bad.

"Idiot, get off of me." The Dane groaned, pulling the sheets from around him closer.

"Noooo, and you sound like Norge." Prussia groaned louder, shoving the blonde with all his morning strength.

"Geez, don't you have a box to go and check or something?" Denmark sat up, smiling.

"You're right!"

"Yeah, well I usually am." Prussia replied, still sounding slightly bit, but Denmark didn't hear him because he had already pushed himself up and out of the room, dragging his blankets with him. Gilbert slowly followed, now lacking desired warmth.

By the time he had made it to the kitchen Denmark had opened the 8th box and was now holding up a red bauble that reflected the light from the ceiling around the kitchen. "Another packet gift huh? Well he's consistent at least" Prussia joked, flicking the decoration with one finger. Denmark flicked his head in return.

"Shut up, at least I have something" he teased, waving the bauble around.

"Yeah, poor me; all I get is to see my boyfriend during December along with sex on Christmas eve, Christmas Day, Boxing Day, New Years Eve, New Years…" Gilbert counted off the dates on his fingers smugly.

"At least my boyfriend isn't a slut."

"Mattie isn't a slut!"

"Sorry, who?"

"Yeah well at least I can actually get some."

"Yeah, but only when you're the receiver." Prussia whacked Denmark's head, but still grinned. "Anyway, have your breakfast then I'm dragging you out to get a tree." Prussia groaned, slumping over at the table.

"Why do I have to come with you?" he complained childishly.

"Because you're here and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna make you work for your stay." Gilbert glared at him challengingly but gave up quickly.

"Whatever. You're making breakfast."

"I'll be sure to sneeze in yours twice." Denmark promised lovingly.

"Ew man. Not awesome. And I bet your pancakes suck more ass than West's."

Midday had been and gone before the two of them managed to get a fresh tree into the Dane's living room. Denmark just planned on buying on, but Prussia insisted chopping one down would be cheaper. Long story short, that nearly got them shot so Prussia suggested that they just buy one instead. After they had tracked down 'the most awesome tree in Denmark' there was an argument over the price that went on until Denmark pretended to pass out and wouldn't get up until Prussia paid the original amount. In the end it had been a long and mildly interesting morning for the pair.

"Now what?" Prussia stated, collapsing onto the couch and admiring the awesome tree stood naked in the corner, well away from the fire.

"I need to decorate it." Denmark collapsed next to him. "But I can't be fucked now. It's your fault you know."

"You just can't handle this much of me in one sitting." Prussia prodded him in the side. "Let's pimp out this tree then."

"Ngh, nooooo." Denmark sunk further into the couch. "I'm cold and sick, and anyway you're not Norway. I always get Norway to decorate my tree with me." Prussia snickered. "That wasn't a euphemism for anything this time."

"Whatever. If you're gonna be a blob then I'm gonna go get a beer." Denmark shrugged and the albino mooched off into the kitchen. He closed his eyes and reclined more, taking up most of the sofa. "Oi!" He felt something hit his face then roll off. "Off my seat." Prussia demanded. Denmark sat up just to see what hit him. He spotted the red bauble on the floor next to the couch. He stood and picked it up, walking over to hang it on the tree.

"There. Enough for today." Gilbert gave a bark of laughter from his seat.

"I'm in total awe." Denmark walked back to the couch and sat back (accidently on purpose) nearly on the silver haired man.

"Shut it before I kick you out."


	9. Day 9

Prussia had slept over again, but waking up this morning was a lot smoother considering they had been bothered to set up another bed instead of them (completely platonically) sleeping together. Of course the rest of the day wouldn't go so smoothly, but that was at least expected.

"I was right," Prussia stated bluntly. "Your pancakes do suck ass."

"Only when I pay them," Denmark muttered in reply, chewing his own rubbery breakfast. Or maybe it was just his persistent blocked nose making them taste like that; then again, according to Prussia it wasn't.

"You must be broke by now then since you don't have little Norway around to do it for you." Denmark groaned and put his head on the table.

"Don't talk about it. I haven't seen him in over a week now." Prussia snorted, jabbing the blonde with his fork.

"Get over it ya pansy; I don't see Mattie for a month sometimes but I don't act like a big baby," _in front of people._ "I'm just the master at long distance relationships." He proclaimed proudly.

"But this isn't long distance! It's short distance but I still don't get to see him!" Denmark proclaimed, waving his arms agitatedly.

"Jesus, if you're so hung up about it then why haven't you opened another of those boxes yet?" Prussia asked, chewing slowly on his 'ass-cake'.

"Because…" _'I forgot…'_ "Because you were demanding breakfast." He poked his tongue out at the German and went to grab the 9th box. This one was a flat rectangle, only about an inch tall. He flicked off the lid and found a photo frame, face down. He pulled it out and flipped it over, eyes becoming glued to what he saw.

Prussia looked up again at his friend when he didn't hear any noises. All he saw was Denmark standing there, staring at the gift with a dumb grin on his face. "Oi, what is it? A photo?" He got up to go and look, but Denmark quickly hugged it to his chest.

"Nope!" He chimed. "This is for my eyes only~"

"What? What is it? It can't be porn or you'd be jerking off already." Prussia lunged for it only to have Denmark pull it away. He tried again and again, missing each time. The Dane laughed and darted out of the room, only stopping in the doorway to taunt Prussia. "Geez what's with you? It's too damn early to be running around anyway."

"I'm not gonna let you see it~" He sung happily. "Something as rare as this should be kept close and private." Gilbert glared.

"Fine, be a dick." He stood and chucked his plate into the sink. "I'm stealing your shower then I'm getting' out of here. If you're gonna be a sentimental pansy I'm gonna go see my own boyfriend." Denmark shrugged, returning to looking at the picture.

"Sure whatever." The Prussian left the room, leaving the blonde alone with his now prized possession. Norway was staring back at him from the frame, face looking as beautiful as Denmark always imagine it. His expression was mysterious and distant, but also undeniably happy. The muscles of his face were relaxed except for a few in his cheeks, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Denmark wasted the rest of the day away and now that night had fallen he thankfully curled up in his own bed. There were no other noises in the house, with Prussia having flown out in the late morning. Just Denmark alone now. He took one last long look at the photo frame he had received, taking in the entire image and devoting it to memory, before setting it down on his bedside table.

"Goodnight Norge." He said quietly, turning off the lights. Through the darkness, he could still feel Norway smiling over him.


	10. Day 10

The next morning was cold again. Just cold, and now Denmark didn't have Prussia here to distract him from it. Back to one of those 'I miss Norway' days, he guessed, looking up at the (utterly adorable) photo of his love. He rolled over and grabbed his Santa hat and shoved it on his head like it would do a lot of good and got up. He hoped that whatever his gift was today would be very entertaining otherwise he'd have to actually think of something himself.

'_At least my cold's kinda gone,'_ he thought, slipping into the kitchen. He found today's box, the tenth so far, was another cube. Popping it open, he stared blankly at the gift for a few moments.

Mistletoe.

A grin came across his once tired face. 'Very entertaining' was an understatement.

Denmark bypassed the obvious choice of Sweden (he'd just be with Finny and that would only annoy the Dane given his current state of boyfriend-less-ness) so he headed over to one of Iceland's favourite shopping places. Lady Luck was on his side, and he spotted Ice with not just one but two potential kiss candidates.

"Hey you two, can we get some coffee or something warm?" Seychelles asked, rubbing her arms. "I'm still not used to this weather." Iceland shrugged while Hong Kong nodded.

"I agree," the Asian nation stated. "I think it's rather cold too."

"Fine, there's a nice place up the street-"

"Halt!" The trio turned around to face a triumphant looking Denmark. Iceland looked at him strangely, especially when he didn't say anymore.

"Hello Danmörk…" he started, eying the pole he was holding in his hand also. "Is there anything you want?" He didn't like the kind of grin he was wearing.

"Well you could look up for one thing." Iceland blinked and all three looked up at the end of the stick he was holding.

"Is that… mistletoe?" Seychelle asked. The Dane grinned wider.

"Yup, right over the three of you." Iceland went red, a much more dramatic reaction than Seychelles blushing slightly pink and Hong Kong just staring.

"D-danmörk, stop bothering us," he sputtered, looking away. "And in public too…"

"Not until you do what you have too." Denmark sung with obvious satisfaction. Iceland just crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Come on guys, lets just le-" He stopped when he felt a pair of soft lips on the corner of his. He froze, looking over at Seychelles, who stood and smiled quietly. He was about to open his mouth again when he was dragged down on the other side and felt his lips meet his other friend's. He stepped back and looked between the two, both looking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Are you happy now?" The Asian asked. Iceland looked back at the ever grinning Dane, and specifically the camera held in his previously empty hand.

"Yup!" He snapped one last picture of Iceland's face before shoving the camera back into his pocket. "That was adorable Icy! I'll be sure to have hard copies for the Christmas party~" He turned around and ran off quickly. "Seeya!" The white haired boy clenched his fists, ready to run off after him when Seychelles grabbed his hand.

"Come on Iceland, let's go get that hot chocolate." Hong Kong nodded again and they led the fuming boy off.

Denmark managed to catch South Italy and Spain (man had that made a scene), Switzerland and Japan (the former insisted he only did it because Liechtenstein convinced him), Hungary and Austria (maybe that one didn't count because Hungary paid him too, but oh well) and lastly China and South Korea (which nearly turned into a one-sided make out session, had Russia not shown up) before he decided to head home for a mixture of safety and tiredness related reasons.

He lay down on his couch, ignoring the still only partly decorated tree, and lazily swung the mistletoe over his own head.

"As soon as I see Norge," he promised. "I'm going to make him regret giving me this." He grinned, thinking of all the kisses he'd get then.


	11. Day 11

Denmark slept until nearly twelve the next morning, having had a long day and late night previously. Of course, Hungary had insisted that the photos he got be uploaded and sent through that night (which he forgot to do until late) and he wanted to secure the pictures of Iceland in case he came around looking for them. He sat there for while wondering if he'd be let off the hook if he emailed Norway to show him the pictures, but then again he'd put a whole bunch of other stuff on the end and he didn't quite feel that lucky.

Even after he woke up he lay around in bed. He wasn't used to being away from Norway for this long; he hadn't been since they were Vikings and had to go out to see. Now he just barged into Norway's house whenever he wasn't already there. He also wasn't used to caring this much about whether he did that or not. Maybe it was because Norway gave him something nice in return this time. He groaned; he still had half a mind to run and jump on that little Norwegian right now

He found himself sitting in the kitchen, looking into his late morning, early afternoon coffee, half an hour later. Maybe it was because he always felt like Norway just really didn't like him at these times, but the box of gifts he had was meant to prove otherwise. It wasn't giving the same effect as actually seeing him though, even if the picture he got did help. He couldn't love a box and squeeze any sort of kind words out of it.

He pulled said box forward, moving his coffee to the side, for the first time that day. Picking up the 11th box, he immediately noticed how light it was. It felt like there was nothing in it, which would be extremely odd. All of the other small things, like the block of chocolate or the Santa hat, had at least had a small amount of weight to them, but this was just cardboard weight. He opened the lid and picked up a piece of paper from inside. There was nothing but a short message in a neat font handwritten across the square.

'_Jeg elsker deg.'_

As the Dane read the three words over again, he felt warmer and concluded a second time that his boyfriend was a mind reader.

"Jeg elsker også dig Norge," he said smiling.

The next night he felt a lot better as he fell asleep next to Norway's captured smile, not blocked out by the little love note lodged in the same frame.


	12. Day 12

Waking up the next morning (at a decent time today) Denmark found he did feel a bit better than other mornings. The desire to go and bother Norge was still there but smaller. He picked up the picture frame of his love as he went downstairs, setting it next to the box for the sake of just having it there. As he switched on the coffee machine, as per usual, he decided to open this day's box straight away. This one was rather reminiscent of the first in its shape and size; around the size of a ring box again. On the inside of this one though was a rubber bouncy ball, coloured a mixture of offensively bright colours.

He smiled at the toy. His boss hadn't called him back to work yet luckily so he would have at least today to play with it. However, looking around his home he could see a lot of what Norway would often refer to as "breakable objects" or as he just sad "things in the way." He went to the front door and looked out at his snow covered driveway. Well, he'd have at least this afternoon to play with it.

A few hours later the driveway was clear of snow. Half way through he had stopped and tried bouncing it inside instead, but after some thought and a couple of nearly broken glasses he gone back outside. Throwing the shovel to the side, he fished the multicoloured ball from his pocket and tried bouncing it a couple of times. Seeing it was working fine, he grinned and slammed it down on the pavement.

And that was where this little ball's story began.

**11:00am: Stuck in roof gutter.**

Denmark had to go and fetch his ladder to get it back, which probably wasn't very safe as he didn't have anyone to hold it for him. Of course he only thought about that afterwards.

**11:30am: Temporarily lost on lawn.**

The Dane dug through the snow on his front lawn to try and find the gift. He wondered if this was why Norway had brought him something so offensively bright, but didn't mind since that meant it only took a few minutes to find again.

**12:30pm: Nearly drowned in the drain.**

He had been playing hand ball by himself, bouncing the ball off the wall then pavement then back to his hand. It didn't get away from him much, but the first time it did he only lazily walked to grab it. That is, until he noticed it rolling quickly towards the sewer drain. Panicked, he dove and lunged to grab it, managing to capture it in his gloved hands seconds before its proverbial death. He had gotten a few strange looks from neighbours, but who cares about them? He usually got new ones every year or so, but he could never figure out why.

**1:05pm: Temporarily lost on neighbour's lawn.**

Of course he waited until they weren't looking to go and fetch it. He didn't want to seem like a weirdo or anything.

At around one thirty he was running out of games to play and nothing else interesting had happened for a while. Lazily he bounced the ball off his foot, landing it somewhere in his snow covered garden. Knowing there definitely wouldn't be any fear of impending doom there he walked over casually and started rifling through the bushes. As he busied himself with that, he only vaguely heard a car pull up.

"Danmark, what on earth are you doing gardening for in this weather?" Denmark, bouncy toy now clasped in his hand again, spun around immediately. Norway gave him an odd glance as he closed the door to his car. Within second the Dane had tackled him.

"Noooooorge!" They both stumbled with the force of it, the victim grabbing onto his car for support.

"I-idiot, get off." He grumbled into Denmark's shoulder. Of course the man didn't listen.

"What're you doing here? I mean not that I mind, but I thought you marked this as 'be cruel and loner Denmark for a month' month?" Norway pushed against him more, half succeeding in prying the man off of him.

"The deal was that you don't bother me for 25 days. I can bother you to my heart's content, though I know you wouldn't be bothered." He murmured out the last bit. "Now let me get my bags." Denmark's eyes lit up.

"You're staying over? Sweet! I'd go set up a bed but you can just sleep in mine. What about coffee; you want some coffee? Of course ya do, you're Norway." The man silently gathered his belongings from the car as he taller blonde bounced off the pavement with happiness, moving to go back inside. He locked the car and followed, placing his things in the entrance hallway while the other skipped off to the kitchen.

Following him, the first thing that Norway spotted was a familiar box on the table and next to it a familiar photograph with another familiar note slipped inside. He looked away from those, embarrassed by seeing both lovey things in one place. Taking another glance around, he spotted the rubber duck by the sink along with the box of tissues. Seeing as the Dane was finishing up with the coffee, Norway walked into the lounge and took a seat there, right across from the Christmas tree with only one decoration.

"Here ya go." Denmark waltzed into the room with two mugs of coffee, offering one out to Norway who took it happily. The tall man fell into his seat beside him, immediately wrapping an arm around his waist. Norway wriggled a bit, glaring slightly at him. "Well what did you expect I would do with you here?" Denmark asked, nuzzling Norway's hair with his nose.

"Hn," Norway shrugged, settling down. "You didn't answer my earlier question. Why were you gardening?" Denmark looked strangely at him before figuring it out.

"Oh right, I wasn't gardening. I was looking for that bouncy ball you gave me 'cause it rolled into the shrubs. Speaking of which I hope I put it back on the table again," he added as an afterthought. Norway rolled his eyes slightly before setting them back on the barely clothed tree. "Oh yeah, could you decorate that with me Norge?"

"Ja," he agreed. "But later." Denmark grinned and ran a hand through his pale hair.

"So why did you choose to come and see me Nor?" Were you getting sad without me?~" he teased.

"No," Norway responded immediately. I just know how childish you are and that if I left you alone for too long you'd snap and stat bothering me again, distracting gifts or not."

"Oh yeah, talking about those gifts," Denmark began, completely ignoring the insult. "You must be a hell of a mind reader Norge, I mean some of your gifts fit perfectly to what I'm doing." Norway smirked.

"I'm not a mind reader, you're just predictable." He stated. "I need to give you distracting things so you don't get bored."

"But some of them weren't distracting; like the mince pie."

"That's food. And Prussia was here wasn't he?"

"Yeah but… wait how did you know that?" Denmark asked. "You wouldn't have told him to call me or something would you?" Norway was silently, sipping his coffee casually. "Hva- you set that up? Seriously?"

"Those are your words, not mine."

"Yeah but you're not denying anything." Silence again; Denmark groaned. "You're honestly too confusing sometimes Norge."


	13. Day 13

Denmark could definitely say that this morning was better than all of his other mornings in December. He woke up to the feel of Norway's body in his arms and promptly closed his eyes again and moved closer. He could only hope that the other man would stay asleep for longer than usual this morning. However, tat was obviously not going to happen.

Norway shifted, turning over to face him. "Morning," he murmured. Denmark kept his eyes closed and breathing steady but it obviously didn't work. "I know you're awake, idiot, don't try to pretend." The Dane groaned, leaning further against him.

"Morning," he grumbled, voice still tired and heavy. "Bed's warm, outside's cold; nice day to stay in bed isn't it?" Norway rolled his eyes and poked him in the ribs.

"Not quite; off." Denmark groaned, holding him closer.

"The sooner you get up the sooner you're gonna leave," he protested.

"If you don't let me up soon, I'm going to leave to get coffee and not come back." Norway countered. After a few seconds Denmark whined and let go, allowing Norway to slip out of bed.

"What is it with you and coffee Norge? You practically live off it." He sat up as well, watching the shorter male walk out of the room.

"You drink coffee too."

"Yeah, but I have the energy to back it up." A lot slower than his partner Denmark made his way down to the kitchen where he found Norway already busying himself with things. As soon as he stopped for a moment Denmark walked up and hugged him around the waist, resting his chin on his head. "You're not gonna leave straight away are you?"

Norway was quiet for a moment. "Not too soon." He replied.

"Doesn't tell me much," Denmark mumbled. He managed to get away with standing like that until the coffee was ready, prompting Norway to move again. He reluctantly retreated as Norway poured out his morning drink. Mind wandering, he eventually got to the Advent box. He walked over to it as eagerly as he could at this stage of the morning and located the 13th box; another absurdly light one. Inside was the second piece of paper he'd received; however instead of a loving note this one only had an X across it.

Denmark walked into the living room where Norway had taken residence on the couch and held it up quizzically. "Norge, what's this mean?" Norway obviously wasn't surprised at the paper and simply placed his drink down to the side. He gestured the man closer until he could grab hold of his shirt, gripping the collar to pull him into a kiss. Denmark, with his slow reaction time, barely got a chance to kiss back before it ended.

Norway picked moved to pick up his coffee again. "Like your gift?" Denmark smiled, spotting something wedged beside the couch. He batted Norway's hand away from the mug playfully.

"Yeah, but I think I like this one," he began, leaning over him to grab the stick from the floor. "Far better." Norway looked up at the chunk of mistletoe hung over his head.

"Greedy idiot," he chided, but he indulged him anyway and pressed their lips back together. It ended up becoming another one of those mornings where Norway could complain about cold coffee.


	14. Day 14

The remainder of their day yesterday (after Norway had managed to drink some i_hot/i_ coffee) finishing decorating Denmark's sad looking tree. Now it was overrun with many decorations; baubles, flags, stars, and the tinsel which Norway has been nearly tied up with by Denmark (which he would not say was the slightest bit amusing.) It had taken them a bit longer than it should have, but it was done.

This morning when Denmark had gone back up to his room for something, he noticed that Norway had packed up his suitcase.

"You're leaving again," he complained, sitting across from the other man at the table. Norway nodded. "You barely stayed at all." Denmark grumbled, chewing on a pastry.

"You're lucky I stayed at all." Norway got up and cleared his dishes into the sink. Denmark walked up behind him and placed his hands on Norway's hips.

"Well can I at least have a repeat of yesterday morning before you leave?" he asked, running his lips across the shell of the smaller man's ear. A flick against his temple and the man slipping out of his grasp was the only reply. "I guess not then." Norway had left the room so the Dane cleared away his own plate and mug, finishing off the pastry in one bite. When he looked up again, Norway was placing his bag by the door.

"My flight leaves at 12." He stated. "I have to leave soon." Denmark frowned.

"You could've at least told me earlier." Norway walked over and patted his head like a child.

"You'll survive." He looked over at the clock. "I should leave now." Denmark caught his arm before he could walk off.

"Just one more kiss?" he almost whined. Norway stepped back over to him and pulled him down to his height, pressing their lips together. Denmark let his eyes closed, holding him closer and leaning into the kiss. Before they could go further, the shorter broke it off. "I'll drive you to the airport?" he offered.

"No you won't. You're going to stay here; besides, you've still got a gift to open." The Norwegian picked up his suitcase and walked out the door, waving a final goodbye. "I'll see you on the 24th, at Tino's place on time." Denmark nodded over and over.

"Ja, seeya then. Jeg elsker dug!" He called outside. Norway didn't call back, but Denmark would swear he was wearing a smile when he got in his car. Or maybe that was just what he wanted to believe. Either or.

He had to close the door again quickly, lest the house freeze over, and took action on Norway's departing comments by walking over to his Advent box and grabbing the 14th box. Another light one, he noted. i_What will it be this time?/i_ He opened the lid to another note, this one reading:

_i'Your gift's not here. Look in the pantry.'/i_

Denmark reread it a couple of times before going to the pantry, expecting another food gift. Much to his confusion, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the pantry until another note stuck to the door drew in his attention.

_i'Did I say pantry? I meant fridge.'/i_

This was slightly odd. But still, Denmark went to the fridge, not completely certain on what he was looking for anymore. On the butter there was another note.

_i'Behind me'./i_

He pulled the butter out and found another note behind it.

_i'Maybe above?'/i_

He could feel himself loosing sight of where this was going to end, but continued looking. Nothing on the shelf above it, so maybe higher? Sure enough he found a fifth piece of paper on top of the fridge.

_i'The hall table might be a better guess.'/i_

He wandered into the hall, finding yet another clue on the table (Norway must have dropped it there when he was leaving. Because Denmark definitely didn't remember that being there.)

_i'I said might; it wasn't. Lounge window sill.'/i_

Sighing, Denmark followed the instructions there too. The next notes were all the in same formula; uncaring remark about his princess being in another castle, then the location of the next clue.

_i'Why would anything be here? Try the laundry basket.'_

'_You should use this thing more often. Go to your cleaning cupboard.'_

'_I'm surprised you know where this is. Back door maybe?'/i_

It was the one at the back door that made Denmark curse.

_i'A note's the only thing you can put on a door. Maybe the shed?'/i_

Groaning, he went and found boot before dragging himself across his back yard to the shed. He wrenched the door open and saw the next note on the lawnmower handle.

_i'What're you doing out here? You'll catch a cold again. Turn your head towards the sink this time.'/i_

Denmark dragged himself back again, shaking the snow off his shoes as he walked in. On the sink tap, another apathetic note awaited.

_i'You know if you turned your head slightly when you came in here you wouldn't have had to go outside. Maybe try upstairs next.'/i_

And so it went on.

Denmark was lead upstairs, through halls, down stairs, in cupboards, under tables, back up stairs… When did Norway get a chance to set out all of these? He probably spent the whole work day writing the notes. He was all but ready to have a good long break when he reached an even more interesting one.

_iNearly been through the whole house now. Let's finish with the attic, shall we?'/i_

Finish; Denmark smiled at that word. He would finally get his prize. Carefully he lowered the ladder to the attic and ventured up it. Flicking on the light switch, he looked around eagerly for anything that looked like a gift. His hopes deflated a bit when he only found another note (the 50th, maybe even 60th now?) This was i_was_/i a bit bigger though…

He picked it up and found it wasn't just one, but two pieces of paper. The first was like the earlier notes, but instead just said i'Congratulations.'/i The other one was laid out like a coupon.

i_One trouble free call to Norway._

_This entitles the holder to call Norway at anytime without receiving complaint (excludes passive aggressive variety.) One use only; expires 1 March 2011 (so use it quickly or not at all idiot.)/i_

Denmark grinned at the note, lying down on the attic floor. He rather wanted to call Norway right now and ask him what the deal was with all those notes, but decided against it in order to save his chance. However, the call (when it happens) may be concluded with the sound of a kazoo, or a vuvuzela if he could get his hands on one…


	15. Day 15

Denmark planned on having another nice sleep in the next morning, but his phone wasn't going to let that happen. He blindly felt around for the source of the eternal ringing and eventually found it.

"Hello?" he groaned into the phone.

"Hello Denmark." Crap; his boss. "I'm calling to inform you that you _are_ coming into work today. You can't possibly still be sick still, can you?" Denmark rolled over and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I kinda am…"

"I'm not buying it. Work, today, normal time. I'll see you then." A dial tone beeped through the line.

"Yeah yeah, work. Yay." The man sat up and pulled himself out of bed. It only took a few days for him to get used to doing nothing. Wandering into the kitchen, he found the normal after affect of Norway's stay; he was nearly out of coffee. He started a pot anyway using the rest of the stuff he had and walked over to the large box on his table.

_'Maybe he's given me coffee today,'_ Denmark thought sarcastically, but honestly he wouldn't have been surprised. Picking up the 15th box he found that this one did not feel like nothing for once. Opening it, there was a set of… were they reindeer? It was hard to tell, as they were made of pink erasers and pins. However, they did have what could be antlers on top of their head and one had a red pin for a nose.

Denmark had to laugh at the vision of Norway sitting at a desk assembling all of these. He grabbed his briefcase from his office, where it had been gathering dust for the last week, and gathered the little creatures into it along with his work and papers. Just because he had to go to work didn't mean that he would have actually work.

_

Denmark's boss wasn't looking forward to this week. Getting Denmark to work was hard enough, but it was probably worse when he was behind. He carried in his arms just a few of the things his nation needed to get done. Not bothering to knock, he entered the office with a stern face. "Denmark, I need you to start working through this, and try to be quick about it." He looked over at the man and his face changed to confusion. Denmark had little eraser critters around his desk (along with an odd looking rubber duck) and lots of bits of scrap paper. He cleared his throat awkwardly, consoling himself with the fact that he didn't have a kazoo this time. "Just, try to concentrate." He turned and walked out when he heard a buzz behind him; so much for no kazoo.

Denmark scrunched his nose at the work paper and turned back to his play things. On a piece of paper there was a scribbled picture of Sweden. "Now you're beloved wifey's reindeer will kill you, " he muttered, grabbing one of the reindeer and erasing the picture before scrunching it a bit and sitting DenDuck on top. He grinned and pushed the work a bit further away. He'd get there eventually.


	16. Day 16

Denmark had actually set his alarm clock for that morning, trying to get back into the habit of work. It did nothing to boost his enthusiasm though. He hated office work a lot, which never really helped in the current age and time. He would rather be out and doing something physical instead rather than abiding by bureaucracy.

"Why can't we just do things like we used to," he grumbled to himself. "Much more fun and I'd get to use my axe regularly. He poured the premade coffee out of the mug and waited for his toast to pop. "I'd tolerate being around Sverige more too. While that was happening, he turned to his December box and took out the 16th. It was a rectangle, and inside he found around 6 candy canes along with a note.

'_Ok, I lied about no more food. But it pleases you.'_

Denmark chuckled, unwrapping the end of one and standing it in his coffee. More things to distract him in the office, he thought happily.

When he walked into his office he noticed that all the papers were still there from yesterday. He ignored the official ones but made a point to throw away all the doodled on pieces. The reindeer were looking a bit more rounded than yesterday with all his erasing, so he set them aside next to his rubber duck. As he sat, he picked up the red Santa hat from his chair and shoved it on his head and booted up his computer. He was just about to start balancing a pen on his upper lip when his boss came in.

"Alright, I have to ask you." The man admitted. "_What_ is with all of this stuff? All these new trinkets and toys," he asked, gesturing across the Dane's desk. Denmark looked around and grinned.

"They're all gifts of love from min Norge~" he cooed happily. The other man raised an eyebrow. He'd met the personification of Norway on many occasions and despite knowing that he and his own nation had been in a relationship for some time he couldn't quite imagine his giving 'gifts of love.'

"Is there any reason for him giving you these?" He asked, eyes lingering over the cute little items.

"Uh huh, he gave them to me in exchange for leaving him alone until Christmas." _Ah, that'd be it._

"So he's just bribing you to not annoy him." Denmark furrowed his brow.

"It's not bribery," he protested.

"He's paying you, with gifts, saying 'If I give you these will you do this?' It's not exactly work, so it's more like bribery." Denmark stopped and thought for a moment, eyebrows knitting together further. After a few moments his picked up a candy cane and stuck it in his mouth.

"I have work to do," he grumbled, crossing his arms and turning back to his computer. "And it's not bribing." His boss chuckled at the childish reaction.

"Alright, just make sure you accomplish something today." Denmark grunted as his boss left. He waited until the footsteps had faded away before picking up the pen and balancing it on his upper lip. He hated this job sometimes.


	17. Day 17

Waking up the next morning was a bit better, but still not entirely pleasant. Better because he slept a bit later; not entirely pleasant because that was making him late. The man was forced to hurry out the door with the clichéd look of breakfast dangling from his mouth. Just as he was about to close the door and turned right around and ran back into the kitchen, grabbing the 17th box and shoving it in his pocket before leaving for real. He would have to wait until later to open it.

By a miracle he managed to get to work at a reasonable time (as in, not later than his standard lateness) and had made it into his office before his boss came to talk to him.

"Since I know you can't get any proper work done, I have a deal to make you." Straight to the point it seemed. Denmark looked up with some interest at what the man was offering. "You can have the morning off work, if…" he emphasised. "You deliver some things to the Swedish Embassy." Denmark looked up.

"Seriously?" His boss nodded. "Sweet! I'm doing that." He hopped out of his chair and grabbed the things that his boss was holding out to him. "But you know, it might take a while, so don't expect me back today…" His boss rolled his eyes.

"It won't really, but I wasn't anyway." He ended up talking to air as the man had already disappeared. Hopefully he'd get an unpleasant surprise there at least.

Sweden was working studiously at his desk when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, he grunted a "C'me in," to whoever was, looking back at his computer screen so he hopefully looked less intimidating.

"Hej, I was told to give thes- ah crap." The Swede looked up at Denmark who stood and glared at him from the doorway before matching his look. "It's iyour/i office, and iyou're/i here in it; dammit my boss probably knew this." Sweden looked over him once more before turning back to his computer for a different reason this time.

"D'ya need s'meth'n'?" he asked gruffly. The Dane walked over and ungraciously dumped the work on his desk.

"Just dropping these off," he replied, bristling. He went to walk out of the room when his cell-phone ringing made him stop in mid step. He pulled out the device and read the message that he had received. At the same time Sweden spared him another glance in spite of himself and couldn't help but notice something.

"Wh't on e'rth is th't?" he had to ask, pointing at the small charm dangling off his phone. Denmark looked up at him and back to the phone charm and grinned.

"That is a phone charm, Sverige. They're pretty common these days, but of course if you've been living under a roc-"

"I m'nt, why d'ya h've a b'nny f'r a ph'ne ch'rm?" Denmark rolled his eyes and explained like it was completely obvious.

"Because Norge gave it to me, duh." He waved the little pink bunny head around in front of Sweden, smirking. "I bet you wish you were getting cute lil' gifts from your wifey," he teased.

"At l'st if I w's th'y'd b' g'fts appr'pr'ate ta my g'nd'r." He sniped back. Denmark pulled his phone bacl and shoved it into his pocket.

"Yeah, you'd get stuff like nail polish and glitter." He walked out of the office (finally) but poked his head back in for a second. "Oh, and tell Tino happy birthday from me, 'cause I kinda forgot to say it before." Sweden resisted the urge to throw something at him.

"J'st l've 'lr'dy." The Dane did just that, allowing Berwald to return to his computer properly this time. He hated that he had so nonchalantly admitted to forgetting about Tino's birthday for over a week, but he would pass the message on. It's hopefully make his wife feel a bit better.


	18. Day 18

Denmark had stayed true to his word and not gone back to his office after his trip to the Swedish Embassy, instead returning home to have a good drink. It had been far too long since he had had one anyway. Still he luckily didn't drink enough to have a hangover the next morning. Lucky because despite being a Saturday and no work his phone went off in the morning again. That happened far too often for his liking.

"Hello?" he answered, sitting up in bed.

"Moi moi!" He chuckled a bit; who else?

"Hey Finny. Should've known it was you. You're the only one happy enough at this time of the morning to make friendly house calls." He heard the man laugh on the other end of the line as he got up and made it way downstairs.

"It's nearly 10 you know, and that's the time where you are too." Denmark took a seat at his table as he heard the machines in the kitchen around him working their magic.

"What, where are you?" he asked. The time Tino was giving definitely matched his clock. Still, it was classified as 'early' on a Saturday.

"I'm actually in Denmark at the moment, doing a bit of Christmas stuff. I was wondering if you would mind me visiting." Denmark smiled eagerly, holding back a chuckle at the "in Denmark" remark.

"Sure, nah I don't mind! As long as Sverige isn't with you," he added. Finland sighed.

"No Berwald isn't with me. He's working again today which is why I'm looking for something else to do." This time the Dane couldn't hold back a snicker ("something else i_to do_/i") but it went unnoticed by Finland. "So, I'll be there in maybe an hour and a bit. I'll see you then." Denmark nodded out of habit.

"Ja, seeya then Finny." They both hung up, Finland returning to his errands and Denmark starting on breakfast. He'd have to be dressed and everything before the other nation arrived. Before he turned the stove on to cook, he turned to the advent box and fetched the 18th gift. Another small box, though most of them were, with some weight to it. Inside there was a single party popper. He juggled it between his hands for a minute, thinking about when he could possibly use this gift.

He eventually put it down to go back to cooking. He'd have to decide later if he wanted to fit a cooked breakfast in before a shower. He would think of something sooner or later.

Tino happily made his way up through the Dane's front garden to his door. He held bags full of gifts, all already wrapped to keeping Denmark from seeing, along with some cookies to share and salmiakki for himself. He rung the doorbell and waited. He was just about to try ringing again, thinking he hadn't been heard, when the door burst open and-

"BANG"

The Fin jumped back from the small explosion of streamers and crepe paper. Looking up again, he found Denmark laughing obnoxiously with a used party popper in his hands. "Heya Finny!" The smaller man sighed at him the second time that day. Typical Denmark.

"Moi moi. You gave me quite a shock there," he confessed, walking in as Denmark directed him. The other shrugged, throwing the rubbish he had into the bin as they passed it. Finland took great interest in looking around the decorations, particularly the tree. "I see you've done your house up nicely."

"Ja, Norge helped me with the tree!" Finland eyed the Swedish flags hung on the tree along with the rest, albeit lower to the bottom. "He also made me put i_everyone's_/i flags on there, including Sve's." He grumbled a bit, but Finland smiled at them, especially the ones that had been put next to his own flags. He stood up straight again and pulled the cookies from his bag.

"I brought something delicious over to share." Denmark snickered.

"What, your ass?" Finland flushed red at the lewd remark.

"N-no! Denmark," he groaned. The man in question just kept laughing.

"I could've said worse since you walked in." Finland sighed. That was probably true. "I'll go get drinks while ya face returns to its normal colour." He ruffled his hair on the way passed, reminding Finland why he didn't usually come to Denmark's house alone.


	19. Day 19

As Denmark stared out of his window at the snow encasing the country, he was rather glad he had no reason to have to venture out into it. He barely had any reason to get out of bed; Finland hadn't stayed over (he never often did; he probably feared for his innocence) and there was no work to be done. But then again, he didn't feel like staying in bed.

Downstairs, Denmark went around his normal routines without interest. He wasn't looking forward much to the bleak day inside but he couldn't think of any alternatives. He turned to the Advent box hopefully, praying that today's gift would be an entertaining one. The 19th box was a cube and heavier than what he was used to with these. He opened it eagerly and pulled out his prize; a small glass snow globe. It was a pretty thing with a cute winter scene captured inside. However, it was not what Denmark had been hoping for.

"Guess Norge can't always be a mind reader." He took his morning coffee into the living room and sat down on the couch, twirling the globe in his hand. He held it up to the light and looked at it more closely this time. The scene was of a forest with a decorated tree standing tall at the centre. There was a path leading to a small house, also decorated with festive things, and all blanketed with a painted layer of snow. He shook it quickly and stopped to watch the snow fall down. It was nice to watch, but he couldn't spend all day with it.

Setting it down, he picked up the remote and his coffee instead. He flicked through the morning television and, not in the mood to hear the news, settled on a kids program. At least it was a cheery start to the day.

"Noooooorge, why are you doing this?" Denmark whined to the smiling picture of Norway.

"Because I have serious things to do and I'm serious blah blah blah…" Denmark bounced the picture around as he imitated the Norwegian's voice (badly.)

"Yeah, but 24 whole days, without even talking to you? You're just cruel." He stared pointedly at the picture, which was unaffected.

"No, you're just a silly Dane who's too needy and too whipped to even try calling." Denmark glared this time.

"I'm not whipped!" He shot back. "And I'm not that needy."

"You're talking to a picture of me and making it talk back. You are so whipped." He groaned and put the picture back in its place. "Just go play with your little snow globe," he mumbled. He picked up the ornament again and twirled it around. Gradually his eyes wandered to the free call coupon that was now stuck to his wall.

"No," he told himself. "I'm saving it. Besides, I'm not gonna give Norge the satisfaction of hearing me call him so easily." He rolled over away from it and stared back at the globe. "It's only 5 more days anyway."


	20. Day 20

Denmark spent another early morning glaring at the snow outside when a call came to his rescue.

"Denmark, seeing as quite a few roads on route to the office are blocked currently, I will be excusing you from work today." There was an obvious tone of defeat in the man's voice as he gave the slacking nation i_another_/i day off, but Denmark grinned anyway.

"Oh dear, how sad, what a shame," he recited. His boss gave one last sigh before hanging up. Denmark was grinning for a while but then stopped. "I'm in the same situation as yesterday… dammit." He walked downstairs to the kitchen and this time straight to the box. Pulling it out, he groaned; it felt like another note.

i_'Your gift shall arrive at around 10. So be patient._/i

He sighed and put the note on his fridge. It seemed like he wouldn't even get a mild distraction for a few hours. Maybe he should've stayed in bed.

Hours later he was still lounging on the couch, staring at the clock. It was around 10 am now, so where was it? He was hoping that Norge might be delivering it, but knowing him that wouldn't be the case. In fact, knowing him he may have even meant 10pm! Denmark cursed under his breath; he wasn't very patient at the best of times.

So when the doorbell rang, he immediately jumped up and ran to it. He swung it open, but looking out all he saw was snow. Literally, as soon as he opened the door he got a face full of snow.

"Somehow I don't mind this job anymore." Denmark stepped back and wiped the snow and water from his face. Looking properly, he saw Iceland standing on his front steps, a further two snow balls cradled in his arms. The Dane managed to raise his arms and block as he threw the second one.

"Ice? What're you-?" He didn't get a chance to block before the next.

"A gift from Norway." He stated simply. "I was told to come here on the 20th, 10am, and throw snowballs at your face. I don't mind as much now as I did when I was travelling here." Denmark could actually hear the smile in his voice and matched it.

"Oh yeah, well I don't suppose he needed to tell you that you wouldn't get away with it so easily." He stepped outside, gathering snow in his hands. Iceland rolled his eyes and unzipped his coat to take out Mr Puffin and set him on the doorstep before making another snowball.

"I didn't have anything better to do anyway. And I'm still not pleased with you about those pictures." He was quick on his feet as he ducked away from Denmark's first throw and attacked back. The blonde laughed obnoxiously at his angry eyes.

"Bring it on, lille bror."

The fighting continued until both nations were partially soaked and no longer bothered. Iceland invited himself in, mentioning it was only polite for Denmark to offer, and the two sat at the table with warm drinks and Mr Puffin.

"Why did you bring your bird?" Denmark asked, currently staring at the puffin's beady eyes.

"I bring Mr Puffin most places," he huffed in reply. Absently scratching the animal's head, he noted "Norway's gotten softer on you."

"Who, me?" Denmark asked. "He sent you to throw snowballs at me for my daily gift and refuses to talk to me all December." Iceland rolled his eyes.

"He mentioned that he i_did_/i come and visit you earlier, and honestly the only real reason for sending i_me_/i over is so I'd have to go out and you'd have company." Denmark took another large gulp of hot chocolate as Iceland added "Also he set up a gift each day for you and you're obviously getting at least one Christmas present as well." The blonde man set down his empty mug and thought for a moment.

"I'd still rather have him here." Iceland rolled his eyes, feeding biscuit to his puffin.

"Go pout in a corner if you have to."


	21. Day 21

Of course, after Iceland had mention both of them needing company, Denmark insisted that he stay longer, much to the younger's annoyance.

"Denmark, you've been arguing this for the last hour and I'm not staying." He stomped to the door, boots and coats back on his body again. "Goodbye now." He had opened the door only to be blasted by a continuous stream of wind, ice and snow. He closed the door with difficulty, now able to hear the Dane's laughter instead of the howling wind. He couldn't see much outside and the weather would completely terrible; overall, not good driving or flying conditions.

"Whose going where now Ice?" Iceland turned around and glared at him. He spent a good portion of the rest of the evening accusing Denmark of calling in a snowstorm, which Denmark denied, but it was an alright night in the end.

Iceland slept in far later than his host the next morning. In fact, the only reason he woke up was because of a pattern of noises in the hallway; stomping, clicking, laughter, repeat. He dragged himself out of the guest room and got to the stairs before spotting the offending noise maker, still in pyjamas and dressing gown.

"What are you doing?" he asked in dead pan. The blonde man looked up and grinned. He showed Iceland the new toy in his hand which happened to be a metal slinky. That would explain the stomping up and down the stairs. "You found a slinky early in the morning and decided to play with it. Great," he muttered sarcastically as he pushed past the man and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Denmark followed.

"I didn't just find it. This is Norge's present to me today!" Iceland sighed; he should've guessed that first.

"Well I see he's very good at knowing how to entertain small minds." The silver haired boy, much like his brother and current housemate, went directly for the coffee and was pleased when he found some left. "Have all your gifts been trinkets and cheap toys?" Denmark pouted slightly and groaned.

"Don't you start on that too. Norge chose these gifs for me and so I'll treasure them." He grabbed a candy cane from a jar by the Advent box on the table. "And anyway, some of them are really personal and precious." Iceland shrugged drinking his coffee.

"Like what?" Denmark just grinned.

"Nope, they're mine, no sharing."

"If this wasn't my brother giving the gifts I'd think they're something perverse." Denmark gave him a sly grin.

"How do you know your brother's not perverse?" Iceland bristled, blushing a bit.

"I-idiot, I know Norway isn't like that." Another sly chuckle from Denmark only made it worse.

"Yeah, but you're his i_brother_/i, do you think he'd share that side with you?" Iceland turned even redder. He took another drink of his coffee to try and calm himself down.

"Just be quiet. I don't want or need to be hearing perverse, most likely untruthful statements about my own brother" he snapped. That seemed to subdue the other man for a bit, but not long.

"Guess what Ice!" The smaller boy looked wearily up at the blonde, who had the most Cheshire Cat-esque grin on his face. He sipped at his beverage instead of replying, so the man kept going. "I've had sex with your brother!" And then he choked. Denmark howled with laughter again and Iceland recomposed himself. The younger slammed the mug down on the table and went promptly back upstairs. When he returned down he was dressed properly again and was headed towards the door.

"I'm leaving." He stated firmly, cheeks still holding colour. Denmark was just finishing up his laughing session as Iceland pulled on his boots.

"Wait, Iceland." The boy sighed and turned back to the man, giving him a final chance to say something. There was a brief silence, then "You're brother's great in bed!" Iceland threw a shoe at his head and stormed out through the snow. Denmark was in high spirits for the rest of the day.


	22. Day 22

The next morning, Denmark tried texting Iceland again.

i_'Hey Icey!'_

'_Get bent.'_/i

He laughed at the reply. Iceland probably wouldn't be happy to see him at the Christmas party either. Looking outside he saw that the snow wasn't so heavy that day, which probably meant he'd have to go to work. He hoped for a moment that his boss would let him off since it was so close to Christmas, but that wasn't likely. Then again…

Dialling the right number, he waited until he heard his boss's voice on the line. "Yo boss, I was wonderin-"

"Honestly, I stopped caring Denmark. Just do whatever seeing as you'll get a lot more done out of work than in it." A grin split across the Dane's face.

"Heck yeah! Thanks boss!" He hung up the phone without another word and headed downstairs happy. The slinky from yesterday sat still on the hallway table, ready to be played with again, and in the kitchen DenDuck was back by the sink along side a jar with the two still uneaten candy canes. He smiled at them on the way past and grabbed the Santa hat off the chair, putting it on his head for the first time in a while. Settling down in a chair he fished out the next box.

However, this time there wasn't even a box, just an envelope. He ripped it open, not bothering to do it gently, and pulled out a greeting card from the inside. The front was a basic picture of a Christmas-y scene with a tree and snow, and as he opened it another card fell out, this time a playing card. It was a two of hearts with holly drawn in marker around the edges. Confused, he looked at the message inside the Christmas card.

i_'I hope you enjoy both of your Christmas cards. See you soon. –Norge._/i

Denmark read over the message again at looked back at the playing card. A card with holly drawn on it; i_Christmas_/i card…

Norway was drinking his third morning coffee when the phone rang. Casually he placed his mug down to go and pick it up.

"Hallo?" he answered.

"Of everything, of every person, i_you_/i send me a card like that. A Christmas playing card, seriously Norge?" The man rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

"I see you're using that voucher to call me then?" There was a pause.

"That depends on if I can get away with not using it right now."

"Not possible."

"I guess I am then." Norway sighed.

"And that's the only reason you called?"

"Noooo, I've been wanting to talk to you for ages and you're just so tempting." The Dane whined.

"And you couldn't wait two more days? I don't envy your self control abilities Danmark." He picked up his coffee again and drunk some more, noting it was nearly gone.

"Yeah well after Christmas you can't hold anything against me and I'll call you freely. Might as well use it." Norway hummed in response.

"Well while we're talking, can you explain why I have Iceland suddenly reminding me heavily that he can't comprehend how I put up with you or stay with you?" Denmark chuckled a bit.

"I was just teasing him. I didn't say anything that wasn't true," he added defensively.

"Right." There was another lapse of silence as Norway replied so shortly.

"Noooorge." Denmark was obviously the first to break it. "Can't I see you sooner or something? Like come over tomorrow or I'll come around there." Norway shrugged where he sat, finishing the coffee.

"Well if it'll get you to stop bugging me, I was going to come and see you tomorrow." Norway could've sworn he could feel the Dane's smile through the phone.

"Really? Awesome! Why? Is it something to do with my gift?" he asked ecstatically.

"Maybe," Norway replied. "And I'll spend time with you after Christmas, so don't bug me about that bit either."

"I can't wait to see you Norge! It's been way too long," he added with a bit of a pout showing through.

"It's only been a week, idiot." He eyed his empty mug before asking "are you planning on talking for much longer or can I start something else?"

"Of course I am! I've got this free call so I'm gonna talk to you all day if I can!" Norway leant back in his seat, sighing.

"I guess I don't have anything else to do." He resigned.


	23. Day 23

It seemed that the Dane was getting better at waking up as the days went by towards Christmas, as this morning of Christmas Eve day he was even happier than yesterday. He trotted downstairs happily, wondering when his love would arrive, and marched into the kitchen… which was where he found Norway drinking his coffee calmly. While he was still waiting for his brain to click on, the small man turned to him.

"You should probably buy more coffee soon" he stated as he placed his mug down, an action probably in preparation for the inevitable next move.

"Norge!" Denmark ran over and hugged him tightly, grinning wildly. "You're here! I didn't even have to wait. You're always so early." Norway stayed still as he was squeezed and shaken like a child's toy.

"I'm not early; you're just late getting up." Denmark paid no attention to the comment in his fit of happiness. Eventually he let him go for a bit.

"So are ya gonna tell me why you're here yet?" He bounced on the balls of his feet happily at the less interested man returned to his late morning drink.

"Just check the box idiot."

"Oh right!" Norway resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the Dane went over to the large box on the table. He went into the 23rd box, getting near to the end, and opened it to another piece of paper. "You really like giving me notes don't ya Nor?" He didn't receive a reply so he unfolded the paper, skim reading over it. It was a recipe for wienerbrød, Danish pastries which he was quite familiar with. "Why'd you give me a recipe I already know Norge?" he asked, holding it up.

"It's just a reminder. You said you would bring some to share at Tino's house tomorrow."

"Oh right!" Denmark said for the second time that morning. "So you came to help me bake them?"

"More or less," Norway agreed. Denmark smiled.

"Awesome! But you really think I need help making these? I practically invented them." Norway shrugged and stood up.

"If you don't need me I can leave again."

"Wha- no! Don't leave!" He jumped up and clung to Norway. This time the man tried to push him off.

"Fine fine, just go put on your apron already."

Despite the Dane's original confidence, it turned out beneficial for his kitchen that Norway was there to help. After a few mishaps then pastries were finally coming along smoothly.

"So where did all your cooking skills go this time Denmark?" Norway asked dryly.

"They're there!" Denmark combated offensively. "I just haven't baked in a while." The Norwegian nodded and made a sarcastic noise. "Well it's not my job is it? You're the woman, you should be in the kitchen." Glaring, Norway smacked him on the arm with a floury hand. "Geez, so easily offended Norge."

"Be quiet before I make today the day I kick you out of your own house." Norway threatened him quietly.

"Aww, but you were being so sweet yesterday," Denmark cooed. Norway raised an eyebrow.

"I made sarcastic comments through our phone conversation, how is that sweet?"

"Not that, it was the gift."

"I always give you gifts."

"Nooo, you're missing the point. The card you gave me, it was the two of hearts." Norway looked sideways at him, waiting for a clearer explanation. "Two of hearts, two hearts, like us!" Norway blushed as he understood what Denmark was getting at.

"Don't look so far into it. That card was just near the top of the pack." He glared at the Dane's still surviving smile. "Stop that."

"Norge gave me a cheesy, pun-y Christmas cards with two hearts on it~" The smaller ma almost growled, grabbing the tray of pastries away.

"If you're quite done I'll put these in the oven now." Denmark kept smiling as he nodded, allowing the other blonde to take the tray and set it in the oven, putting the timer on for the right time as well while he was there. When Norway turned around again he stared at the silly grin Denmark was wearing and sighed. Walking over, he leant upwards and pressed a kiss on the other's lips. "You shouldn't be allowed to wear such cute expressions idiot." He blushed a bit more as Denmark looked confused, cocking his head to the side.

"Cute expressions?" Norway couldn't help the small smile on his face looking at that.

"Yeah, cute expressions." He tiptoed again to kiss the man, holding it for longer this time. Denmark moved his arms around him, holding them close together. As they broke apart, Denmark wore a smile to match his boyfriend's.

"So you do have a cute side, huh Norge?" The smiled left Norway's face quickly, replaced by a slightly flustered expression.

"Be quiet, unless you want the next 28 minutes to be spent in forced silence." Denmark just laughed, pulling their faces close again.

"Depends, this kind of force?" he asked, kissing him again. Norway hated to give in that easily, but for some reason did anyway. He would never admit to missing the other a lot anyway.


	24. Day 24

Norway, once conscious, was surprised with the fact that he had woken up peacefully rather than forcefully despite Denmark being right next to him and nearly semi-conscious himself. Seeing that the time was only around 7, he leaned into the other man's chest, hugging his warm body appreciatively. Slowly he felt him hug back tightly and kiss the top of his head.

"Mornin'," he greeted. Norway didn't reply, instead just nuzzling his head into the crook of Denmark's neck. "I'm surprised you're being so clingy." That time the man grunted, poking his leg with one of his toes.

"Mm, well I'm surprising you haven't started jumping on me yelling 'It's Juleaften, it's Juleaften day!'" he commented. Denmark shrugged and stayed in his laid down position. Norway didn't mind or object, so he curled back up again. It wasn't until five minutes later that he heard more from the Dane.

"Norge." Norway opened his eyes a bit and made a small noise. "Guess what?" He opened his eyes wider and saw Denmark's bright blue ones staring back. "It's Juleaften! Juleaften today!" He cheered, sitting up and bouncing on the bed. Glaring, Norway aimed a few kicks his way, trying to push him off the bed, but the man jumped to his feet pretty quickly. "Juleaften! Get up Norge!" He yelled before bounding downstairs. Norway sighed and got up reluctantly. He probably shouldn't have mentioned it, but then again knowing Denmark it'd happen anyway.

After a brief trip to the bathroom, Norway made his way downstairs, where he was greeted by Denmark holding a Christmas cracker. He recognised it quickly as the one he had put in the 24th box. Denmark held it there expectantly. "Go on, pull it Norge!" Without expression Norway took the end and pulled back at the same time as Denmark. There was a loud pop that left the two of them holding an end each with streamers floating down between them. Norway held the longer end, much to Denmark's disappointment.

"Here," Norway handed it over as he walked past. "It doesn't matter, it was your gift anyway." Denmark still frowned slightly, but took the little prizes from inside the cracker, setting the flimsy paper hat on his head in place of his usual Santa hat. "Make sure you're ready by 10" Norway reminded him. "We don't want to be late to the celebrations."

From ten o'clock through until around 5 was definitely the worst part of the day. They set out early to catch their flight which ended up being delayed for a short while. The flight itself was fine when Norway could keep Denmark's hands in the boundaries of his own seat. Luckily he took off the paper hat before they left, his normal hair attracting enough attention on its own. By the time that they landed in Helsinki Sweden, who was their chauffeur, was rather annoyed by the wait. Norway apologized politely while Denmark settled with holding back swear words.

Upon arriving at Finland's home however, they received a much warmer welcome.

Tino rushed out into the hallway to greet them as they walked through the door. "Moi moi! Merry Christmas. I guess your flight was late. Here, I'll take your coats." He hurried between them, taking their things and setting them aside. "Thank you for picking them up Berwald," he chirped, giving his husband a peck on the cheek. Denmark made a gagging face which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Norway. "You can go through into the lounge if you like. Iceland and Sealand are in there. Berwald, can you help me finish cooking?" Sweden nodded and followed Finland back into the kitchen. Denmark chuckled a bit.

"He's probably running on pure excitement," he whispered to Norway. "And what's the bet that Sealand's going on about being a nation to your brother?" Norway shrugged and walked off into the lounge with Denmark at his heel. Sure enough, Sealand was in a rather one sided conversation with Iceland, bouncing up and down as he talked. The other boy looked up and smiled gratefully as Norway entered the room and took a seat next to him. Denmark went over and grabbed Sealand to start an equally childish argument to pass the time until Tino called dinner.

Tino's cooking was wonderful as usual, prompting many housewife jokes from Denmark. Sweden only half told him off for those ones, feeling too hypocritical to say more. Also, being the Christmas fanatic he was, Finland also served food from each of their countries; lutefisk, Janssons frestelse, ris á l´amande (which Sealand got the almond from and announced as soon as he did.) Finland always went overboard this season.

When they finished eating they migrated back into the living room, where Sealand went to lounge by the bottom of the Christmas tree until they started opening presents. Denmark however had his own traditions.

"What're you doing anko?" Norway asked, staring as Denmark fiddled with the radio.

"Finding a good station," he replied before settling on one. Standing up he grabbed Norge by the hand. "You're meant to sing and dance at Christmas Norge!"

"Not now idiot, I'm full of food." Norway sat right where he was which only prompted Denmark to tug more.

"Come on, just one dance, you don't have to sing. Just slow dance with me." Norway looked to the side awkwardly, but luckily Finland came to his aid.

"A dance would be nice. We could join in too Berwald." He smiled at his husband who shrugged and took to his feet.

"S'pp'se so." He held his hand out to Tino who, unlike Norway, took it and stood up. Denmark smiled hopefully down at his partner. The young man sighed and followed Finland's lead.

"Fine, just one." Denmark grinned, stepping into the right position as the next song started. Watching with round eyes, Sealand hopped up and put a hand out to Iceland.

"We should dance too. As your senior, I'll lead of course." Iceland only glanced up briefly before returning to his texting.

"I'd rather not." He replied bluntly. Sealand frowned.

"You suck, and who're you texting anyway. Is it your girlfriend?" The pale boy blushed pink, flipping his phone shut.

"No, of course not." Denmark, still enjoying their dance, laughed as he remembered something.

"That reminds me Norge, I have these really cute photos of Icey…" Iceland's head shot up and towards Denmark.

"No! Don't you dare bring those out!" His face was redder by now, confusing Sealand and Norway a bit. The other couple wasn't following the topic, dancing silently on the other side of the room with Hanatamago running around their feet.

In another minute or so the song ended and Norway stepped back out of the stance. Over on the couch, Sealand, seeing his parents stop, look up hopefully. "Is it time for presents now? Is it?" he asked, bouncing eagerly. Finland smiled at him and walked over to the tree with him.

"Yes it is, and I guess we could let you go first." He young boy beamed and rushed over to grab one. Still standing where they had danced, Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway's waist.

"You got me something, didn't you?" Norway rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have gotten any peace from you or Finland if I hadn't." He watched Peter over by the tree and once he was definitely distracted Norway turned around and kissed his lover. "Merry Christmas idiot."

And while Sealand hadn't seen, Iceland had to look away, blushing awkwardly. In a way, Norway's actions were more awkward than Denmark's words.


	25. Day 25

The next morning in the Scandinavian household was a slow and lazy one. All the residents eventually found themselves awake at around 10 but only a few seemed to be intent on doing anything. Iceland was dressed, as was Finland (who was still chirpy due to the season), Sweden and Sealand. That just left Norway and Denmark lounging together on the couch. At 10:30 Finland picked his keys.

"We'll be out for most of the day. Sealand wants to do some more Christmas things and see friends. Help yourself to leftover food while we're gone." Denmark waved but Sweden got in the last word before they left.

"D'n't d'm'ge th' h'se wh'le w're g'ne." Denmark went to retort when Norway beat him to it.

"I'll keep him behaved." Sweden nodded and followed his family out of the door. Once they were gone, Denmark turned to Iceland.

"So what're you doing dressed? I thought you wouldn't do much today," Denmark asked, holding Norway against him. The Icelandic boy was also gathering things together and looking like he was heading out.

"I'm just going to meet friends today, so I'll be back late afternoon." Denmark smiled wider.

"Oh, and are these friends the two that-"

"If you talk about that or show pictures I'm going to make you wish you hadn't." Iceland threatened. Norway looked between the pair for a moment.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," he said uninterestedly. His brother grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Good, I hope you never do," he concluded with a light blush before making his exit. Norway sighed slightly.

"Does that have anything to do with those texts about his disbelief at how I can put up with you?" he asked, poking Denmark's ribs.

"What? Nah, this was before that incident." He replied vaguely, waving it off. They settled into a comfortable state again, alone in the house. "So the advent thing is finally over, huh? I get to see you again. Why'd you have to work so much anyway?" Norway shrugged.

"I was a bit behind and wanted to be a bit ahead instead. I've got some free time in January coming up now I believe." Denmark grinned.

"Are you going to do this again next year?" he inquired. "I could always deal with seeing you occasionally through both months instead of a lot in one and never in the other."

"I may," Norway shrugged again. "And it wasn't like you didn't ever see me."

"Well I didn't in the first half," he argued. "If you do this again next year it'll be harder. You'll have to find new ways and little toys to entertain me. I won't accept the same 24 gifts again."

"25," Norway corrected. Denmark looked questioningly at him.

"25? I only got 24."

"There was a box for today too. Today's officially Christmas isn't it?" Denmark groaned, putting his hand over his face.

"Damn, I left the box at home them." Norway calmly reached down beside him and held out a small box, the number '25' printed across the top. Denmark stared at it. "My box!"

"I knew you'd leave it at home so I brought it with me." He let Denmark take it and feel it. "This was the one that I was going to confiscate if you misbehaved." The Danish man was only half listening as he inspected the box. It was light, meaning that his final gift was a note. He opened it and took the piece of paper out. This time it just read 'XXX'

Holding it up to Norway, he commented "this had better not be just three kisses, 'cause that'd be a rip off." The small man moved around, pulling himself up to straddle his partner and leant over to his ear.

"I was thinking a bit more than kissing Dan," he whispered. Clicking on immediately, Denmark grinned slyly and pulled their bodies together again.

"Now that's my money's worth," he purred, feeling a hand running down his chest. "Happy holidays, min Norge~"


End file.
